Samus Aran's Perfect Plan? Alternate Version
by ShadowHero1927
Summary: An Alternate Version of "Samus Aran's Perfect Plan?" I will be focusing on this version from this point forward.
1. Chapter 1

Samus Aran's Perfect Plan?

Chapter 1: Samus has a plan

At the smash mansion, Samus Aran was angry. She and her good friend Zelda had

just gotten into a fierce match, and Samus had lost. Samus was so frustrated

that she decided to get revenge.

After hours of thought she came up with two non-lethal, but satisfying plans,

one was to give her a love potion to make her fall for somebody like Gannondorf

or King Dedede (It'd be so humiliating!) or give her a massive weight gain serum

to ruin her figure (It'd be hilarious!). She then decided to put it in a cake.

"I bet Zelda would really like to get a present from me, especially if it's a

'friendship' cake!" Samus was thinking to herself.

But since she wasn't that good at cooking, she decided to use her replicator

instead. Opening the insertion hatch on top of her replicator, Samus got out the

cake recipie she got from peach. "Let's see if this cake tastes as good as it

looks in the picture." Samus put in the cake mix, milk, and eggs when she got

another idea.

"Maybe i should add a dose of both!"

Samus was trying to figure out what could result from using either the love

potion or the weight gain serum in the cake mix. So she went over to her

scenario genenerator and truned it on.

"Computer, display potential results of using Experiment # 20007917 A.K.A.

'Female Love Potion' in friendship cake mix." Samus spoke into the integrated

microphone.

The computer replied: "Confirmed. Processing Request." Images started appearing

onscreen. Samus smiled at the results.

"Okay... Computer, now display potential results of using Experiment #

2007258649 A.K.A. 'Weight Gain Serum' in friendship cake mix." into the

intergrated microphone.

The computer again replied: "Confirmed. Processing Request." Samus was laughing

on the inside at what she saw. So she turned her scenario generator off and went

back to making Zelda's friendship cake.

Samus smiled at her genius "Why should add just the love potion or weight gain

serum when i could add both and see what happens, ahh this is my best idea ever!"

So she took the love potion and weight gain serum, combined the two serums in

the combineinator, and then added the combined mixture to the cake mix. "let's

see what happens when both potions are added to the cake mix." Samus said to

herself. She mixed the cake batter and then shut the insertion hatch and started

the replicatior. Five minutes later... Ding!

"It's done! Now how will i get it to Zelda? I know! i'll call her cell phone!"

Samus said. (note: in my story, every smasher except Snake has a cell phone.)

Samus got out her cell phone and called Zelda.

"Hello?"

"Zelda, are you free?"

"Yes. In fact, i am so BORED right now. you need something?"

"Yeah! i made you a cake and thought maybe you would want to have some."

" You made me a cake? That is so nice of you, Samus. I just LOVE cake!"

"How soon can you get here?"

"I'll come over right now!"

"Great! see you soon!"

'Click!' Samus was like: "Yesssssssss! Zelda took the bait! now all i have to

do is make her eat the WHOLE cake!" Samus heard what sounded like the wind

blowing behind her. She turned around and Zelda was standing in front of her.

Samus was like: "How'd you get here so fast?"

"I used my magic, silly. did you forget or what?"

"Oh yeah..."

"Where's the cake you told me you made?"

"I was just about to take it out of my replicator when you showed up. i'll go do

that right right now." Samus went over to her replicator, pushed the 'eject

finished product' button, and took out the cake.

"Here it is! Doesn't look delicious?" "It looks very good. like when peach made

it."

"Makes you want to eat it with just your hands doesn't it?"

"yeah."

"Then here you go." Samus set the cake on the table in front of zelda.

"Chow down. and don't bother using a fork."

"Oh, and be sure to eat the whole thing. I don't want to have leftovers sitting

around." Now all that was left was to get the desired person to stare Zelda in

the eyes, and She'd dump Link, and be all over DDD or Gannon. The Blonde warrior

didn't plan on the fact that Zelda was starving, due to her recent diet that

required only one meal per week, Making the Hylian more than happy to eat the

confection. With a speed even Kirby didn't have, Zelda ate.


	2. Chapter 2

Samus Aran's Perfect Plan? Chapter 2

Samus has a problem

Samus Aran has successfully lured Zelda into her ingenious trap and now had her

right where she wanted her. everything was going smoothly, that is, until Zelda

finished the 'friendship cake' Samus had made for her which was actually the

trap itself. "I got Zelda to eat the cake, now what should i do?" Samus thought.

She spent the next five minutes thinking about her next move, since she

remembered that most of the guys had left for the day to go party. Thats when

she got a idea that involved the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Samus said:

"Zelda, why don't you stay here while i go take care of something, okay? I'll be

right back." Samus went into her actual 'bedroom' and got her cell phone back

out and called Peach.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Peach."

"Oh hi Samus! what's up?"

"Are you busy right now? Because i thought maybe we could have lunch together."

"No, I'm not busy right now at all!"

"That's great! did you ever try the cake that you gave me the recipe for?"

"No I don't think i have."

"Then, you should come over, I got some!"

"Really? Okay then I'll be right over!"

"You might want to hurry because Zelda is here too and she's really hungry!"

"She is?"

"Yeah! now, hurry up and get over here before she eats it before you!"

"Thanks! bye!"

*click!*

"Perfect! now all i need to do is when Peach arrives, have her and Zelda look at

each other in the eye, Mario and Link'll practically die of jelousy. IT'S GENIUS!"

*Laughs evilly*

*doorbell rings*

"I wonder who that could be..?" "activate doorbell cam" "It's Peach!" "Open main

outside door."

*main entry door opens*

Samus leaves her 'bedroom' and goes to say hi to peach.

"hi samus! where's zelda?"

"she's in the kitchen."

too quiet for peach to hear: "seal the main entry door."

*Main entry door closes and locks*

"Hey zelda! your friend peach is here!"

zelda comes out of the kitchen, and walks toward peach

"hi peach!"

"hi zelda!"

Samus cuts in: "i have an idea! why don't we all have a staring contest! whoever

blinks first not only loses, but has to eat all the leftover cake in the

kitchen!"

For the next 3 hours, Peach,Zelda, and Samus stared directly at each other.

After the first hour, however, peach got a call from Mario and had to leave.

Samus allowed her to withdraw and not have to eat any cake, but only after she

formed a new plan .

The next two hours afterwards it was just Zelda and Samus.


	3. Chapter 3

Samus Aran's Perfect Plan?

Chapter 3: What have i done?

Zelda soon grew bored with the staring contest and was starting to feel funny,

so she used her magic to make Samus blink.

Samus could not believe what just happened. Zelda was laughing hystarically and

saying

"ha! you blinked! Loser!"

Samus was like "Why? How? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"YOU SON OF A SPACE PIRATE! YOU MADE ME BLINK DIDN'T YOU? YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS,

ZELDA!" she said, charging up her beam canon.

"A deal's a deal, Samus. now get in the kitchen and start eating."

"No! I'm not going to make a pig of myself just because you tricked me in a

staring contest!"

"Samus, if you don't get in there, so help me, i will personally drag you into

the kitchen and force-feed you cake!" Zelda said, putting her in a magic grip.

"Zelda, did you ever finish that cake i made for you?"

"Yes. it was very delicious. i've never had a cake that tasted that good

before." She said, licking her lips and feeling kind of hungry.

"I added an extra ingredient to the cake mix. A combination Love/Weight Gain

Serum."

"WHAT!"

"you mean i'm going to get FAT?"

" you haven't felt the effects of it yet, and i'm not sure why, but you will."

Samus pulls out a ray gun

"What is that?"

"A portable weight gain accelerator ray. basically a modified Ray Gun i got from

Master Hand."

"A portable what?" Zelda said stepping back.

"Face it, zelda. with this, i'm going to make your life miserable." samus said,

taking aim at Zelda. The princess then cried

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Yesssssssssssssssssssssssss!" *Evil Laugh* "I hope you're not

planning on seeing Link anythine soon, beacuse you will not be able to!

* * *

Samus fires the P.W.G.A.R. at Zelda and hits directly.

"what happened? What the?" Zelda cried, she then felt her body grow and expand,

Her breasts went from b's to double f's, Her gut grew out nearly as much,

ripping her dress and going outwards a good three feet. Her face became soft and

rosier, her cheeks sligthly impairing her sight. and her legs and arms grew to

gigantic sizes. all in all Zelda was now super fat, and Samus couldn't stop

laughing.

*Author's Note: Samus can be very evil when she wants to be. This chapter proves it.*

"Samus! give me a mirror!" Zelda said, Samus obliged and zelda saw her new body,

and immediately repaired her clothes through magic.

"I'M FAT!" she yelled, ready to kill Samus.

"HAHAHA SUCCESS!" Samus yelled.

"That's It! I'm taking you to the kitchen whether you like it or not! and i'm

going to force-feed you that cake!" samus then made a mad scramble to escape but

Zelda grabbed her and managed to drag her into the kitchen.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooh, so close."

Zelda then grabbed the cake and pulled off samus's helmet and other armor, tied

her up and hung her upside down just to be safe. Zelda then forced handful after

handful of cake into samus' mouth, until she was sure samus had eaten it all.

Zelda then made eye contact with Samus and was about to gloat when the love

potion took effect. Zelda's eyes then teared up and she got samus down onto the

ground.

"Oh Samus...I'm so sorry." the fat princess said before bawling like a baby.

Samus felt awkward and decided to try and get Zelda to stop crying.

"Uh...There, there." samus said, while still tied up. Zelda stopped crying and

brought her face close to Samus'.

"Uh Oh!" Samus said.


	4. Chapter 4

Samus Aran's Perfect Plan? Alternate Version

Chapter 4: An Unexpected Turn of Events

Samus was mentally cursing herself right now, saying things like "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." and "What the hell was i thinking?!". She was without her Power Suit and likely unable to reach her Paralyzer because she was tied up. (Who would have thought that Zelda knew how to tie a super tough rope knot?) "You are all mine now, Samus. There is nothing you can do to stop me from making you fat like me. But, if you can develop an antidote, i might let you go and forget this incident ever happened." Samus could see the sinister look in Zelda's eyes. She was definitely intent on going through with her plan if she was unable to produce an antidote. "You may have been able to separate me from my Power Suit, Tie me up and force feed me cake, but I've still got one last trick up my sleeve. Obviously you forgot that i uploaded Adam's AI Program to my room's computer systems." Samus spat back. "What?! You mean he's been.." Zelda said, apparently nervous. "Yup! Every word." Taking advantage of Zelda now being caught off guard, Samus give Adam the order to activate the security countermeasures. "Adam, security alert. We have an intruder in sector 1. Activate Wave Beam turrets and set for stun, Secure all exits." "Understood, Samus. Executing security countermeasure Aran-14."


End file.
